fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:HankGuideDude
thanks On the scrolls page the wiki decided to be a d*ck and not allow me to add a gallery. Thanks for the fix Talk<3 21:33, April 6, 2019 (UTC) :No problem in helping you out... (continued discussion here) 19:05, April 7, 2019 (UTC) ▲ ▲▲ INCOMING: So, I was interested in the whole Pet system you guys have here, and Ludicrine recently let me past the Discord entryway, I assume I just leave "Adopting " at an Adoption Center but I just wanted to confirm with a wiki veteran first so as not to screw anything up, thank you. - MachoMatt22 :First of all, salutations on getting to this wiki. I'd say more but thank you for asking and yes, that's the gist of it. Just don't forget to mention you have a pet, like on your user page. 09:04, April 28, 2019 (UTC) A small note Years ago, my past self had the hubris to mimic Sanctuary with some ridiculous folder name. With the OMNI Task Manager I've found myself inspired to dust it off and put some things up on my Drive. If you ever did stumble into it, it should still be working. If not I'll gladly link it here. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:46, May 16, 2019 (UTC) : You know, I was skimming over your mail and (ever)note that you sent me (yes, I did acknowledged that) while also clearing out my mind about priorities and possible overhauls with the subplot, and the thought of your san-cloud came to mind. I believe I still have the link somewhere in my browsing history but you might have to make a link on your "website" just in case. 19:39, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Alrighty. I'll get to that tomorrow when not editing via my phone. I'll probably include an idea related to Pi as well, now that I think about it. Fire InThe HoleTalk 20:28, May 17, 2019 (UTC) About my Moon Mod Hey there! Long ago, i've been inspired by your moon series to make a SR moon mod. I've been putting some references in my mod, and dedided to put a replica of Moon 1 from your series! But it has a twist... after killing the boss, YOU appear! (i guess you were mad at the stickmen for some reason...) i coded you in the mod as a homage for your amazing moon series that inspired the mod. Just wanna say that if you didn't make that moon series, i would never reach the modding experience point i'm at now or even start modding stick ranger at all. So, thank you so much. Here's a video: https://youtu.be/IMvmOHuHRhM bye! Marcossanches131 (talk) 02:28, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :Left a comment stating my ecstatic-ness about this mod in general, but I'm quite busy outside of this wiki to give a proper look at it - here and at the mod itself. Needless to say, I'm rather unfamiliar to this whole patching process but I'll get to that in a later time, again, when things calm down on my end. :Have to admit, I was going to reboot my own Moon series in terms of enemies and stat balancing but that was thrown in the backburner for quite a while. I feel like you did more work on this than I ever did on my own - the mockshots being a possible saving grace. I almost feel ashamed at myself for letting this rot, but you're welcome for... well, inspiring you. 21:57, May 28, 2019 (UTC) The modding has been made possible by many different people together; I'd still like to think the mockshots and various fan classes helped create it, if just a little bit. Fire InThe HoleTalk 04:31, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Wriggles I'll see if I can whip up a nice gift, or anything suitable really. Though on that note someone else has managed to implement a custom-built stick figure into their SR moon mod - a stickman with horns, acting as a major boss. Gogspeed. Fire InThe HoleTalk 08:31, June 23, 2019 (UTC) :HANKPY BIRTHDAY that was bad never let me say that again ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 19:13, June 23, 2019 (UTC) I totally knew it was your birthday, flameyman didn't even tell me. https://youtu.be/vjCCCDHn0tU Marcossanches131 (talk) 19:37, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Hi It's Josewong The Cross-Breed Between Sandfort And Crump Is Complete Pick Which One Of The 2 Pets From The Cross-Breed You Want I'll Take The Other One Consider This A Birthday Gift Josewong (talk) 19:49, June 23, 2019 (UTC) : @all (past and possibly future) - Thank you all for your birth- er "wriggling" day wishes (gad, I almost forgot what it meant - shows how long it's been since I read HS last...) Your words are just enough for me to go by, but thanks again for any potential gifts that would come along! 22:01, June 23, 2019 (UTC) i would have wished you a happy birthday earlier but honestly i had not even looked at the date until now... that said i realized and now i am here to say happy birthday friend [[User:A, Mori|'''Mori]] [[User talk:A, Mori|'Talk']]' 22:24, June 23, 2019 (UTC) Happy b, ya silly. Samuel17 (talk) 23:52, June 23, 2019 (UTC) *Hey HGD, as the first person I ever talked to on this wiki (If I remember correctly.), I just wanted to drop by and wish you a happy < one hour belated birthday, though I currently don't believe my spriting experience is up to snuff to where I could give you a virtual birthday present ''of quality, who knows? Maybe give me a couple months and you might get something lol, same goes for Marcossanches131 too if by any chance he's reading this. MachoMatt22 (talk) 04:18, June 24, 2019 (UTC) Anne Of Versary The following gifts have been unwrapped: * Gift Box 2: "A mundane box that smells of lemons." ** Renulta (*⚙): There's nothing that spreads Chanukwanzaa Cheer more than ! * Gift Bag 1: "If you look hard enough, it looks like a rectangular object is inside." ** Toy Bag: Sprinkle this special Dust on a pet of your choice to give it an alternate form! (Warning: Choking hazard. Contains small parts. Keep away from pets under the age of Just-Out-Of-The-Breeding-Center.) ' LDXD (Pets • Updates) ' 21:52, July 2, 2019 (UTC) :Cooleo. PINK lemon(ade)s, you say? Well anyway, guess I'll look for a pet who'd like to have an alter-ego, then I'll take them to the Evolution Center. Thanks again. 22:10, July 5, 2019 (UTC) A Thing I was toying around with some art stuff and ended up with this buzzsaw weapon that seemed befitting of you and/or your fictional counterparts. I've dubbed it the "Carousel of Carnage," referring to the casino lingo referring to a group of slot machines, as well as the spinning amusement park ride. I didn't actually put any thought into how it would work, other than that the red ball on the bottom acts as the "draw cable" that starts the slot machine "engine." I would encourage adding whatever additional mechanics to the weapon you think are appropriate. I suppose you could consider this a (very belated) birthday gift, and an offering in return for me embarassingly completely forgetting to acknowledge the event in the first place. Anyway, hope you have plenty of fun slicing off body p-, I mean, performing medically sanctioned amputations. Talk 12:47, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :Lest I forget about this magnificent gift here, I give my thanks! Been busy, but will probably be back this weekend proper. Left a message in the French wiki in the mean time. 22:25, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Dude hi! How're you doin' lately? Really miss those good ol' times :') ~TFMaster~ Talk Page 11:39, October 9, 2019 (UTC)